Life Revisited
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: I started to scream as I came out and suddenly the car was swerving over into a ditch at the side of the road. “Things are going to get a lot quieter and a lot brighter where you’re going.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight at all but that's not my fault, fanfiction is amazing and I get to do spins on the novels so here's my spin on it!**

APOV

We were in a very fancy lingerie store looking for something to drive Edward over the edge. Bella was vampire now, with a beautiful, stunning, goddess's body, and she needed to show it off more.

I found the perfect set. A beautiful royal blue lacy matching set that would show off Bella's curves perfectly and I was determined to get it for Bella.

"Hey Bella, come here." I said. Suddenly at the back of my head, there was a slight buzzing, like a headache but more annoying. I frowned and shook my head slightly and it went away.

"What's up?" Bella asked as she walked over to me. I grinned and showed her the set. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not getting that Alice, I have a child to look after, imagine if she came in and saw that!"

"Come on Bella, you need to let go of your insecurities, it isn't sexy." I said as I pouted.

She laughed. "I don't care about sexy, I care about practical."

I sighed. "Alright, well we'll see how bad it is when you're in need of some and Edward won't give you any because your underwear isn't sexy enough." I said in a sing-song voice as I put the set back.

"Come on Alice, I don't have the boobs to fill it." She said as we walked out of the store. The buzzing came back into my head. I shook my head again, a little more violent this time.

"Something wrong Alice?" Rosalie asked as she came and joined.

"Alice is just annoyed that I didn't buy the underwear she wanted me to buy." Bella explained.

"No it's not that." I muttered still frowning as we began to walk back to the car. "I've got this buzzing in my head, and it's really annoying." I said as I looked up at them as it died down. "It's fine now, it's gone."

Bella looked at me concerned. "You sure?"

I nodded. "It's probably because I haven't had a vision in a while." I said. They nodded but I could tell they both didn't think that.

We got to the car and the headaches had gone. I was driving my beautiful yellow Porsche, Bella at the shotgun and Rosalie in the back, and of course I began to babble about the underwear set again.

"I'm just saying that Edward wouldn't have been able to contain himself and-" I was cut off by a vision.

_A dark room, no one but a girl of about 16 sitting in the middle of it. Her cheeks were tear-stained._

I fazed out of the vision. Strange. That was the shortest vision I'd ever had. "Ok, sorry about that. Like I was saying-" Again I was cut off and taken into the vision.

_The girl was scared, filthy and all alone. "WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" She screamed out. "HE'S COMING! HE'S COMING FOR ME!" She looked up and I saw her face._

I started to scream as I came out and suddenly the car was swerving over into a ditch at the side of the road. Now Bella and Rose were screaming with me. I slammed my foot down onto the brake pedal and we came to a sudden halt.

"Alice, what the hell?!" Rosalie shouted at me. I was sucked into the vision before I could respond.

_The girl was crying, burying her head in her knees, wrapping her arms protectively around her legs as she continued to cry. "I'm not crazy." She whispered. "I'm not. I'm not. I'm not crazy." She continued to repeat this to herself over and over again, almost as if she was trying to convince herself of this._

"Alice?" Bella sounded frightened. "Alice what's going on?" But once more I didn't have time to answer. The vision came back.

_A man came in and picked up the girl by her arms roughly. "What's the matter honey?" The girl screamed as she heard his voice. The man clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh. Don't worry." He stroked her head as she tried to wriggle out of his clutches. He chuckled darkly as she tried. "Things are going to get _a lot_ quieter and _a lot_ brighter where you're going." He smiled evilly at the girl who screamed into his hand, still squirming, trying to get out of his grasp._

I began to come back to the present and started to dry sob. I pressed my face into my hands and started sobbing harder, wishing that the tears I could never cry would come and spill onto my cheeks.

"What did you see, Alice?" Rosalie asked, concern laced into her voice with a hint of fear, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Rosalie." Bella said softly over my sobs. "Help Alice into the back seat, I'll drive us home."

Rose came over and slowly and gently picked me up from the seat. I couldn't even stand. I cried as she gently helped me into the back seat. She closed the door and got into the other side as Bella started the car. Rosalie shushed me and soothed me as much as she could, but was unable to stop me sobbing.

Soon Bella was driving fast along the road as Rosalie said comforting words to me as I tried my hardest to try and calm down. Neither of them asked what I had seen. Neither of them dared.

When we got home I wouldn't get out of the car. Rosalie tried her hardest but I kept squirming away from her. I couldn't go in. I couldn't let everyone else see me in that state. I didn't want to overwhelm Jasper with my emotions. It wasn't fair to him. So I stayed in the car and sobbed.

But I should have known what would happen. Jasper came to the car, sending calming waves rapidly to try and calm me down, and after mere seconds, I felt calm.

"Alice." He whispered as he got into the car next to me, holding me to his chest as he gently stroked my hair. "What did you see?" He whispered as he gently kissed the top of my head, beginning to stroke my face now.

I closed my eyes, knowing I had to get it out. "Me." I whispered. "I saw me." I turned and looked at him. "And James. I think I saw a flash of my human life." I said as I began to sob again, clutching onto his shirt as I sobbed hard into his chest.

**A.N.- I honestly think this is the best thing I've ever wrote. And as you all know, I've wrote a lot of things. I had this idea come into my head two days ago and I decided to write it up in my note book, and I liked it so I bulked it out and now I'm uploading it. Ok now I want to upload this as a kind of warning. I'm probably not going to upload in November because I'm taking part in NaNoWriMo, and so is my beta so even if I have time to write a new chapter for fanfic I don't know if my beta would be able to beta it. So I want all of you to please review telling me if you like it, if you hate it or if you think something's off.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this along with everything else Stephenie Meyer related, ILY! When I told her that I thought it was better than some of my other stories that I know she thinks are amazing, she didn't believe me, then she beta-d this and got the chills lol._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

I was sitting in my bath room, frightened of getting a vision. I hadn't let Jasper come and stay in with me, I didn't want him to feel my fear and upset him. The same that I didn't want Edward to see what I was seeing. I was on lock down, not for myself, but for my family.

I was sitting in the corner of my bathroom. I was in fear of myself and I hated it. I started to whimper as I felt a vision coming on.

_The girl, who was me, was about fourteen years old. She was sitting on a swing when she tensed up, a blank stare coming over her face. She was having a vision._

I came back to the present, breathing heavily. The vision wasn't that bad but was it over? I placed my head on my knees and my hands clasped behind my head, whimpering still. There was a knock on the door. "Alice?" Jasper asked softly. "Come on baby, just let me in, I-" Once again I was sucked into the vision, cutting Jasper's voice off.

_The girl ran away from the swing and over to a small house. There were her parents, their hands clasped together, looking upset. No, not upset. Ashamed. "You're sending me to that place aren't you?" She said, her eyes filled with tears. "I know what's going to happen if I go, please, please don't send me there."_

"_Honey what else can we do?" Her mother said looking down at the floor. "The whole town is talking about the demon child in the house on the corner." She looked up at the girl. "That's you, even though we don't want to, we can't have our name tainted." She looked away from her daughter, it was as if she couldn't bare to do what she had to. "You think it's easy for us?" She whispered. "You can't go through life like it's all god damn happiness and sunshine because one day it's going to come back and get you, you have no choice, just as we don't. You have to go."_

"_Please! Don't let me go there!" Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "I'll keep everything quiet, I won't tell anyone about the pictures _please_ don't send me there?!" The younger me was now crying, tears rolling down her cheek and spilling down onto her dress._

I was pulled out of the vision to find myself once more dry sobbing hard and Jasper breaking the door down. I backed away from him before I faded back into my past.

_Her father grabbed her roughly by her arms and shook her hard. "You know that's not good enough! Just stop seeing these things!"_

"_You know I can't!" She screamed at him crying harder. "Don't you think I've tried dad! I've tried my hardest _not_ to see these things. I don't want to be such a disappointment to you, please don't send me there. I'll do anything, _ANYTHING!_" She was crying harder now, on her knees in front of her father, almost begging him not to send her away._

_I looked up at her father and saw his eyes. She could see that it broke his heart to send her to the hell that would eventually kill me. He had killed his daughter without him knowing it. And now I knew why he had done it, I forgave him._

I opened my eyes, my Jasper was sitting there, stroking my face soothingly. He smiled sympathetically at me as I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"He didn't want to do it." I whispered to Jasper almost silently.

"Who honey?" Jasper asked in such a calm and understanding voice he sounded like a therapist.

"My dad." I whispered. "My _real_ dad. People were talking about the devil child of the town, the girl who knew about things before they happened. I was that girl and he was forced to put me there. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to do it." I explained.

Jasper gently hugged me. "How bad are these visions?" He asked me after a moment of silence from both of us.

I looked at him. "Rather bad." I admitted. "It's not like I'm seeing it like I did then, it's like, I'm not supposed to be there, like I'm watching a movie, or I'm just watching something that I can't do anything to perfect or change the outcome of." I tried to explain.

Jasper hugged me tighter as I tried to explain. I smiled and hugged him back gently, loving feeling this close to him in such a difficult time. "I wish I could stop this for you." He whispered to me.

I closed my eyes. "I don't." He pulled away from me and as I opened my eyes I saw the confusion in his. I sighed and looked away from his smouldering eyes. "I always wanted to know what happened to me in my human life. And now, I can know the details." I licked my lips slightly and looked back up at him.

"But look what it's doing to you." Jasper countered, not in a challenging way, but in a sort of protective way. I glanced away from him when he said that. "You've resorted to hiding in a bathroom Alice."

"That was for you and Edward." I said looking back up at him. "I love you too much to see you upset and scared because of my emotions." I said starting to get upset.

Jasper looked at me, hiding any emotion from his face, and hiding it well. "Alice." He said so quietly I had to turn my head away from him. "Hey, hey looked at me." He placed his hands on either side of my face, gently forcing me to look at him once more. He smiled at me warmly. "I'm going to be here to _take away _the pain. You're not going to bare this alone."

I smiled at him and slowly kissed his lips, lingering there for a second. I then rested my forehead on his, looking deep into his soulful eyes as my smile became warmer. "I love you." I whispered to him almost silently.

He smiled back at me, and gently stroked my hair, pushing it behind my ear before gently tracing my cheek with his thumb. "And I love you."

**A.N.- Ok so I really truely love this fic, I find it really really good. So I think that Alice's father was a good man, I think that he wasn't given much of a choice and this is what happened. Remember that Alice is only getting little snippets of her life nothing else, so it's all jumbled up and stuff, but things will get clearer for you guys when it gets clearer for Alice.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT who beta-d this about a month ago and then I kinda lost the beta-d document but it's ok, I don't think she changed much so yeah!_


End file.
